Questionable Meaning
by DaftDruid
Summary: After being recruited as a spy for the Alliance, Eugeldora is sent off as a so-called 'Horde-Lover' to find out what they are planning. At first, she finds it hard to act like she hasn't cared about the Alliance for her whole life, but after discovering there is more to life than being a book-loving recluse, she struggles to decide where she truly belongs - Alliance or Horde? O/C's
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes I hate being a Worgen.

Let's start off with the whole universe of expectations and stereotypes that we have to live up to. We're supposed to be warriors. Strong, aggressive, ruthless. I guess I'm strong and pretty darn tall, but I've always been the intellectual.

Although I'm great at magic, I loved studying languages and writing as a kid….. before I was… infected. My parents disowned me, and my younger brother was too young to even realize what had happened. The orphanage in Stormwind as forced to take me in, but all the other kids stayed away from me.

After deciding to study the path of the druid, I really kept to myself as I slowly worked towards the upper levels, until I was approached by what I like to call a 'mindless idiot' which is more commonly known as a recruiter.

Apparently word had been flying around for some time, about how I spoke roughly all of the languages decently.

It had just been a normal day, and I was chilling out in my room at the tavern I hold permanent residence in, when the tavern assistant came up and knocked on my door, saying that I had an 'urgent' message of sorts, from some guy recruiter in shiny Holy Army armour. I shifted into my human form, so I didn't bang my head on the low roof of the tavern, and quickly made my way down two flights of stairs and over to the only seriously armoured guy sitting in the whole place.

I sat down, and after giving the barmaid a nod, she slid my usual drink over the rough-hardwood table, before sliding another drink across to the guy next to me. He nodded a quick thanks to her before look over at me.

"Hi" he said quickly, before taking a sip of his drink, his eyes watering. He obviously hadn't tried the strong end of the brews in Stormwind.

"Cut the crap, I don't want to sit here for an hour, tell me what you want" I said, scowling at him.

He gulped. "Th-The Name is James, I'm a recruiter from the kings Holy Army, and my superiors have recently been considering to give you a serious position in the army. You have a, uh, fascinating talent with languages and magic, and the king himself wishes to, ah, recruit you as a, well, a spy"

He practically whispered the last part, and I was positively dumbfounded with what he was saying, but I tried to hide it by taking a sip of my drink.

"I'm not sure, I like my peaceful life, and if I even take up some form of your offer, that's going to basically ruin my life at the moment, and I don't want that" I said, still scowling at him.

He gave me an almost scared look, suggesting that if he didn't do his job today he might get fired. Oh goody.

"Miss…?"

"Eugeldora" I sighed. I hated my name.

"Miss Eugeldora, this offer is once in a lifetime, and the pay is definitely something that will make you consider this seriously"

I raise my eyebrows at him.

"How much?"

"It's…. around a thousand gold per week, and you get bonuses for successful missions and any information that you collect that will be of… use to the Alliance"

My jaw practically dropped. A thousand GOLD every WEEK?! That's insane! I couldn't believe the offer, but I knew there must be a catch. I took another sip of the drink before loudly placing it back on the wooden bench, turning fully to face him, my bar-stool squeaking loudly.

"What's the catch?"

"I'm sorry miss I don't-"

"What. Is. The. Catch?"

"Uh… well, you won't ever be able to contact anyone you've previously known, and we have to fake your death… also, the years are long and hard…. and you won't be able to retire for a minimum of seven years"

I sighed. My life had never been that interesting anyway, and I could do with a healthy change of scenery.

"I want papers detailing everything that will happen to me after I accept the offer delivered to me by tomorrow, or I'm not taking up the offer"

He gulped, but nodded, before sculling the rest of his drink. He looked like he could have hugged me, as his eyes watered from the potent drink.

"Thank you Miss Eugeldora" he said before briskly walking out of the tavern.

"Thanks for putting the chili in his drink, Beth" I said as I started walking back to my room.

The bar maid winked at me.

"No problem, it was worth it.

I could still hear him coughing his lungs out the next block over after I finally got back to my room. Definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions (and Paperwork)

**A/N: Sorry this is so slow at first, I promise in the next chapter it will get more interesting and we'll be introduced to some better characters.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to find a neat stack of papers in the hands of a courier, he was practically shaking as he handed them to me. I get the feeling his superiors told him that if he didn't deliver the documents on time or to the right person he would not only lose his job, but probably his life too.

I spent my morning reading through the large pile, each piece of parchment detailing more and more about how I would be prepared to go into the field, my backstory, perks during and after working in the field, as well as the hefty pay.

Although the pay was definitely good, and I was more than happy with it, I had definitely heard of people being paid a fair bit more for similar jobs.

At the end of the day, I found myself mentally exhausted, sitting at the bench of the bar, Beth wiping and putting away glasses over the other side of the bench.

"So, what did that fellow want last night in the first place?" She asked casually.

"I'm being offered a pretty serious position in the Army, apparently they need skilled language-speakers working in the field. It's so they can interrogate prisoners and find out about the Horde's plans" I shrugged casually. I had already worked out the whole excuse for the offer, they had made it pretty clear in the notes at the top of the papers I had received that if I actually told anyone what I was going to be doing that they would most probably kill me.

Beth's eyebrows both shot up and she stared at me with her mouth open.

"You've gotta be kidding" she said, setting down the mug she had been drying.

"Nup, I'm dead serious. Did you see all those documents delivered earlier today? They've got heaps of details about the location, I have to go do combat training too, so that if I get captured I can defend myself" I felt pretty chuffed, I hadn't realized how big of a deal it would be to other people.

"That's awesome!" She grinned "Good on you, I'd say it'll definitely be a big change though, I mean, you're one of the better druids I know but you're not really big on combat"

I nodded. "I guess it'll be pretty darn awesome, and you wouldn't _believe _the pay I'll be getting, it's insane"

Beth gave me a funny look at that. "Will you be moving out of the tavern? You're really one of our bigger customers, it'd be a shame to have you leave permanently"

"Nah, I think I'd still live here, but I wouldn't be around for ages, I'd probably put my stuff in storage so you guys can rent out the room"

Beth sniffled, I could tell she was only just realizing how long I would really be gone for.

"So, when do you leave?"

"I don't know, they haven't told me yet, I guess I just have to let them know when I'm ready"

"We'll definitely miss you here, but I'm glad you won't just be stuck in Stormwind doing nothing in particular for the rest of your life, you could be a hero"

We both laughed. I was never really going to be a hero, and I might actually find out some plans, but I doubted I would honestly be saving millions of lives or anything that flashy.

After another few minutes chat I went back up to my room, where I finished reading all of the papers late into the evening, the candles on my desk having burnt right down.

Everything looked like it would work out, and after another two days of absolute consideration I was definitely going to tell them my answer. I quickly mailed a letter off to the address I was given, with all my questions about the training and the times and everything.

I would probably say yes, but you never know, there might be something dodgy hidden among all of this paperwork, and I wasn't willing to let them take everything I had ever known away from me just like **that. **


End file.
